Tengu
Tengu were soldiers of a special commando unit attached to the submersible vessel Arsenal Gear. Armament Tengu soldiers wore a special kind of combat suit that was developed by DARPA, which utilized exoskeletal technology. The suit encased the soldier in a layer of armor, and was outfitted with actuators that utilized artificial muscle tissue to amplify the soldier's strength and increase his chances of survival. Using the Human Strength Amplification provided by the artificial muscle, a soldier could move faster, travel farther, and carry heavier weapons than normal, giving him superior scouting and combat abilities. The masks inside their helmets could also help them breathe in adverse biochemical environments. Tengu soldiers carried the P90 Personal Defense Weapon, which featured the convenience of a pistol with the penetrating power of a rifle. For close-quarters combat, they were armed with high-frequency blades, which also allowed them to deflect bullets using their superhuman agility. History During the Big Shell Incident in 2009, the Gurlukovich Mercenaries commandeered the Tengu equipment after taking over Arsenal Gear, as instructed by Solidus Snake.Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2001). Solidus Snake: How about our troops? // Revolver Ocelot: The men are being outfitted with Arsenal Gear equipment as ordered. When mercenary commander Olga Gurlukovich later informed Solidus about a Cyborg Ninja she claimed to have spotted, Solidus questioned whether she had actually seen an Arsenal Tengu, which she denied.Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (script), Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2001). Solidus Snake: (OFF) I’ve taken care of that annoying fly (the SEAL helicopter). What’s the situation over there? // Olga Gurlukovich: Puzzling. I saw a man dressed like a ninja just now. // Solidus: (OFF) Ninja? // Olga: That’s the only way to describe it. A kind of cyborg ninja, complete with a sword. // Solidus: (OFF) (Surprised) What...! // Raiden walks out in the direction of the voices. He can see Olga at the top of the stairs. She wears tiger-stripe urban camos over a ninja inner wear. // Olga: Are you hiding something from me? // Solidus: (OFF) Olga, are you it wasn’t an Aresenal Tengu? (referring to the special squadron attached to Arsenal, a new model of Metal Gear) // Olga denies the suggestion (and with it the user’s suspicion that she herself may be the ninja) vehemently. Olga: Don’t be a fool. Think I wouldn’t know the difference? I’ve never seen field gear like that, ever. The mercenaries then used the Tengu gear to guard the interior of Arsenal, but failed to prevent FOXHOUND agent Raiden from sneaking through the ship's "Jejunum" section. Numerous Tengu commandos later fought against Raiden and Solid Snake as the two made their way through Arsenal's "Ileum" and "Sigmoid Colon," to protect their leader Solidus Snake. However, despite their greater numbers, the Tengu were ultimately defeated. Behind the scenes The Tengu commandos appear in Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty as the main enemy force, following Raiden's capture and imprisonment. Tengu have a somewhat greater field of vision than normal Gurlukovich soldiers and can withstand heavier punishment from both melee attacks and firearms. Despite being able to deflect bullets with their blades, they won't be able to block anything too low so using First Person View to fire at their feet is effective. The Tengu's P90s have a rapid firing rate and high accuracy so it is best to avoid a full-frontal assault, though the player's own H.F. Blade can be used to block their gunfire. Tengu are class of supernatural creatures found in Japanese folklore, art, theater, and literature. Profoundly entrenched in the Japanese imagination for centuries, tengu continue to be popular subjects in modern fiction, both in Japan and increasingly in other countries. Tengu soldiers reappear in Metal Gear Acid 2 as unique soldiers who only use sword-based attacks, despite their character models being armed with the XM2000. The Tengu Soldier appears in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus as a recruitable soldier on higher difficulty levels. Tengu come equipped with a unique N. Blade as their fixed weapon and use the P90 as their standard firearm; in fact the P90 can only be obtained from these soldiers. On all difficulties, the Tengu are often part of the final challenge in the Infinity Mission. The voices of the Tengu consist of reused sound clips from the FOX soldiers, although their grunts have a much deeper tone. Besides Infinity Mode recruitments, they can also be recruited via passcodes, with the specific passcodes varying depending on whether the game was the Japanese or American versions. The former has the passcode EGJQKTCOJSCH while the latter has PHHB4TY4J2D. Although Tengu themselves don't appear in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, the Haven Troopers bore several similarities to the Tengu in terms of appearance, weaponry, and even role (due to their guarding Outer Haven in Act 5). Gallery File:TenguRender.png|A Tengu soldier with a high-frequency blade. File:Tengu.png|Tengu Commando 3D model from The Document of Metal Gear Solid 2. Appearances * Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty * Metal Gear Acid 2 (non-canon) * Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus (non-canon) Notes and references Category:MGS2 Characters Category:MPO Characters Category:Military Groups Category:Sons of Liberty Category:Enemy soldiers Category:Bosses in Metal Gear Solid 2